


Wind In Our Hair

by Lwt_is_my_habit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwt_is_my_habit/pseuds/Lwt_is_my_habit
Summary: Louis is nearing 30 and felt his youthful years were ending so his friends decided to force him to go on a solo roadtrip. He didnt expect it to involve a handsome thief, cops, becoming stranded, and falling in love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Wind In Our Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I have been thinking of doing this fic for awhile now and i hope it turns out half as good as I want it to. I wanted it to be based off of different types of romcom movies where they meet their soulmate in the strangest ways. Super quirky and full of cheesy moments. Also I want it to be a slow burn kind of fic, so hopefully y'all enjoy the long drawn out romance. 
> 
> This story will hopefully be fun for you to read cause I am having a blast making it. I changed many things about Louis such as his birthday and place of origin. It needed to fit how I wanted the story to play out. Soooo hopefully y'all wont be too mad about that. 
> 
> Now you may enjoy the prologue!
> 
> Loads of love, M

Louis hated that his birthday was around the corner. It's not like it had any horrible memory attached to it or anything. He just hated that his youth was almost over even though he felt like it barely began. He just wanted to be young as long as he could but everyone reminding him that he was two years away from thirty was not helping any. 

"Hey hun, do you have any plans for your birthday?" his mom asked over the phone. He was already dreading this conversation. 

Louis let out a long sigh, "Hey mum. Yeah, Niall and Liam had plans to throw me a party at some random resort near the beach." 

His housemates were always so extra and always wanted to go all out for parties and celebrations. He would usually go along with everything but he was dreading this certain party. So, instead of making him excited and full of energy to help make the most extravagant twenty-eighth birthday party for himself, he was instead staying far away from any plans and decision making. Probably for the best cause he would make it look like a funeral. His death was nearing and sweater vests started to look very appealing to him. 

"Oh? Are you coming over before or after your party?" He scratched the back of his head and puckered his lips. He hasn't given it much thought this year. "Ummm, probably before cause I have plans after my party," which included crying in his room for a week hoping that time would just turn back. But his mom doesn't need to know that. 

"Mkay Hun, I'll tell your sisters. They said they wanted to make you a cake from scratch." Louis scrunched his nose. They are worse than Louis in the Kitchen and that says a lot. "Are you sure that's a good idea? They might burn down the kitchen again," Louis chuckled at his joke. "They aren't that bad Louis! Plus, I am going to help them to make sure they don't mistake salt for sugar again." Louis's mom and he had a good laugh.

Louis missed his mom and sisters even if they were only a couple of hours away. It was hard to visit them cause of work which drained most of his energy every day. 

After talking for a few hours they finally hung up. They decided he was coming tonight to spend a few days with them before Liam and Niall took him all for themselves. 

He missed his mom and sisters. Spending these two weeks with friends and family is something he needs right now. He has mainly been spending his time working and sleeping. He just hasn't found the time to hang out that much anymore even though he was living with his best mates. 

Louis felt heavyweight hit against his back causing air to escape his lungs. "Shit! What was that for?!" Louis turned around to see Niall latched on to him. Batting his eyes like he was an innocent puppy. "You little shit," Louis said while trying to escape Niall's grasp which became much stronger after he started to go to the gym. 

Niall let go of him after about five minutes of Louis flailing his arms around like a mad man. well, maybe not five minutes but it felt like that to Louis. " Guess what!!" Niall said beaming. Before Louis could say anything Niall shouted: "Your party is finished being planned and it is going to be on Wednesday!!" 

Oh...no. Wednesday was only 6 days away! He hated this even more now. 

"Yaaay," Louis let it sound as sarcastic as possible just to get it across to his best friend how much he hated the idea of this party. His friends know how much he hated nearing his thirties but they keep rubbing it in his face and saying its just a new journey that he had to venture towards. "Age means experience and experience leads to wisdom," is something they like telling him while he is having his, now daily, breakdown. BUT LOUIS HAS HARDLY HAD EXPERIENCE OR WISDOM TO PROVIDE! He has been working the same desk job for years and he has never left Florida cause he has always been too poor to afford the luxury of travel. The only adventure he had was college but that was mainly a blur from too much weed and beer. 

Niall put his hand on Louis's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "don't worry mate you are gonna enjoy it. I promise you!" his smile seemed to be never-ending. Louis hated it.

"Also you need to make sure you are free the rest of your two weeks off. No plans starting Wednesday." Niall sat down on the couch and started watching golf. Louis blinked rapidly trying to process what his friend just said. "wait, why?" he squinted his eyes at Niall. "What are you two planning without me knowing?" Niall just let out a giggle and turned up the TV. The little fucker. 

"You two better make this party amazing if y'all are going to be interrupting my 'Lonely Louis' days with your party ideas" he stated as he walks to his room to go pack up and get ready to see his mom. "Don't worry, you will have plenty of 'Lonely Louis days'!" Niall shouted from where he was sitting. 

-

Louis went to his mother's house to celebrate with his family. It was rather calm and he only had a breakdown once while over there. His mother and sisters kept him distracted after Liam told them about him deciding who is going to be in his will. 

His mom wasn't pleased with that information and had a long talk with Louis because of it. 

She started an intervention with him while they watched The Notebook.

"You are still young! You should only be worried about old age when you are sixty and preparing for retirement," she stated while stroking Louis's hair while he rested on her lap. 

"I know, but my life has been so meaningless so far and I haven't done anything to remember or be proud of." he let out a long sigh. he hated how determined he was to start being an adult when he was younger. Did young Louis have to start working right after college? And why didn't he get a better paying job? A lover would have been nice, too! Adult life sucked. 

"If you want to do something with your life then you have to get up and do it. You have to take every opportunity that comes your way." she started to try and braid his hair which was possible but looked weird and pieces kept sticking out. "I would take them if I saw them but none have shown themselves to me so far." he started to turn up the volume of the television. He saw Ryan Gosling swing from the Ferris wheel by his hands, trying to ask out Rachel McAdams on a date. 

"I haven't even found someone to settle down with," his eyes fixated on them now. Imagining someone proclaiming their love/interest in him in such an extravagant matter. "People my age are already married or in a long committed relationship," this made his mother laugh. 

"Hun, I was married when I was younger than you are now and we divorced four years later. True love doesn't have to be found when you are young." She smiled at Louis and brushed her thumb against his cheek. " Love comes randomly, when you least expect it, and it feels like wind blowing against your face and through your hair when the car windows are open. Full power with no way to stop it." 

Louis laughed a full hardy laugh. " Oh gosh, mom! you are so dramatic. I very much doubt love feels like that. Trust me, I have been in plenty of relationships and I never felt like that once." His mother smirked at him and pinched his nose causing Louis to yelp. "That just proves you have never been in love, Kiddo" 

After settling down, they started to watch The Notebook and saw how the two main characters just fell in love so naturally and with no limits. Louis, however, was in deep thought about his mother's words. How come he has never felt that way towards his past relationships? Will he ever feel that intense emotion? What if he is incapable of love and was cursed to be dull and alone forever?

-

It was Wednesday, and his official birthday today and before he left his mom's house they had a small celebratory lunch which involved cake and family bonding. He needed that time to be with his sisters and mom cause now he felt like he could enjoy the party his friends were going to hold for him. Of course, he was still dreading how close he was to becoming thirty but he still had two years until then so he will try to live his life as much as he can now. Plus, it's not like he is going to start growing grey hair and forming wrinkles right when he turns the big three-zero...hopefully. 

Louis drove up into the parking lot and right away he spotted something unusual. It was a vintage-looking SUV that had wood planks going across it. Why did people think that was a good idea back then? fuckin weirdos. He parked beside it, still trying to figure out whose it was and why they would drive such a horrendous car. Probably Niall. The little church boy, always acting like an old man. 

Before he was able to open the front door, he was dragged in by two forceful hands. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Both Liam and Niall said in unison. confetti going everywhere. 

They always made Louis feel extra special every birthday. He could never, and would never, ask for better friends. He was honestly blessed. 

He gave both of them huge hugs and said his hellos. "Thanks, guys, that was a beautiful welcome home gift," He said while sitting down on his couch. The boys following behind him. "So, when are we going to the resort?" he asked. He may hate turning twenty-eight but he loved partying even more. Especially since he doesn't do it often. "shhh, don't worry about that right now!" they both said in unison as their grins grew wider. Liam handed him a box with a small silver ribbon around it. "We wanted to give you your present before the big event,"

Louis shook it close to his ear. "what is it? It sounds small and hard," he says as he starts to open it. "hah, that's what she said," Niall laughed at his joke, probably too hard. The idiot. His eyes bulged out as he looked inside the box and then towards the ugly car outside. "Oooh no no no!" he tries to give the box back to Liam but he just laughs and puts it back into Louis's hands. "You get a brand new car!!" Niall shouts, trying to imitate a show host. 

He dangled to keys between his pinched fingers. "If this is y'all's present for me then I hope you two know that our friendship is officially over." he started to mumble his disagreements to the whole situation under his breath as he got up and walked to the car. "Hey! That's a nice car. Super retro and is starting to become trendy again...I think" Niall shouted while running to the vehicle. He seemed to be in awe by the car and its wooden design. If he wanted it so much, he should just take the car. "This isn't the whole gift, Lou. Don't worry." Liam patted his shoulder and started to examine the interior. "Then what is my whole present? Does it also come with a Polaroid camera and a sundress?" Niall became hysterical and gripped his stomach. "No dumb ass! It comes with money and being able to travel to Los Vegas all by yourself." 

Louis laughed and then looked at his friends face back and forth. "wait?" His eyes widened as he examined the car again-this time seeing the bags of food and luggage. "yeah, we thought you needed an adventure before going full adult," Liam said. " I can't believe y'all would do this for me! This is crazy! Car is still ugly as fuck though," He hugged both of them.

"Yeah, you get to go on a week-long adventure! I know how much you wanted to go on a trip to Vegas, but were always too busy." Liam opened the trunk which revealed a cover and pillows laying across the floorboard. "We got you all set up, packed, and everything," His proud smile seemed to be tearing his cheeks. Louis was blinking rapidly. Was this happening? Is he friends with the best people in the world? He might believe so. 

"Wait, do you expect me to leave now? I just got home from my mom's place," All that driving wears a person down. Even if it was only two hours. 

"Well we were thinking you can leave early tomorrow morning so you can be back in time to celebrate your official birthday party at the resort for your last few days off work." They planned everything out, didn't they? "Sound's good to me!" He hugged his boys again and closed the trunk. 

"Adventure starts tomorrow at sunrise, I guess" Louis never felt more excited in his life.


End file.
